criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
You Only Live Once
You Only Live Once 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of Palmwood and the fifth case in Sunny Coast. Plot After hearing the news that a body was found, the player and Nora quickly rushed to the coral reef where they discover the body of Elsa King. The team, before heading to the surface, gathered some clues and, by Sherry's first look at the body, concluded the victim died by drowning. After gathering some other evidence at the beach and local ice cream stand, the team managed to get a list of five suspects in Elsa's murder investigation: Albert Sadid, a local fisherman who first spotted the body; Natalie Shaw, the wife of late Nicolas Shaw who now owns the Quarry; Frank Burke, the victim's scuba diving instructor who was also in a relationship with the victim; Calvin Fairview, the owner of the previously robbed bank who was the godfather of the victim and Kimberly Pope, Palmwood's Deputy Mayor who knew the victim through some eco-friendly events. Following, the team managed to get enough clues to make an arrest. The killer was revealed to be Albert Sadid, who after being confronted by the evidence quickly admitted to the murder. Albert told the team that he was fishing near the coral reef where the body was found and found a rather large shoal, so he threw his net to catch it. However, once he started pulling the net, he discovered that it wasn't a shoal but instead a woman's body. Freaked out, he threw the body to the water once more and called the police. In court, Judge Cook understood that Elsa's murder was an accident, however, it was still a crime so she sentenced Albert to 1 year in jail with a chance of parole in 6 months. In The Sins You Pay (5/6), the team managed to uncover a message sent from an unknown user to someone name Serpenti, so the team promptly assumed it was a message to one of the leaders of Heaven's Fall. The message talked about getting rid of the trash that was polluting their vision of Palmwood's future. Chief Holland assumed the encrypted message was talking about an assassination attempt on Mayor Newman, so he requested the team to take him to the courthouse since the courthouse is the city's official bunker location. After moving the mayor to the courthouse, the team heard a large explosion coming from the Courthouse steps. Flashforward Scene Dave and Nora arrive at the Old Water Treatment station where they encountered Yvonne. - Hi, Yvonne. - says Nora - Nora? Dave? What are you guys doing here? - We need to talk to you... I think you know about what. - says Dave - No, Dave. I'm not the one responsible for the «Dark Day». I'm not the one responsible for the monstrous massacre that happened in Canada, neither am I responsible for the bombings in Japan! Why does everyone think I'm capable of that. - You broke after (XXXXX) death. We were all happy we defeated Heaven's Fall and that murder broke all of us. - says Nora - I want to help you fix this mess. Come with me. - Where, Yvonne? - says Dave - Home. Summary Victim *'Elsa King '(found dead at the coral reef) Murder Weapon *'''Drowning Killer *'Albert Sadid' Suspects Profile *The Suspect knows scuba diving. *The Suspect eats sardines. *The Suspect is superstitious. Appearance *The Suspect wears a striped shirt. Profile *The Suspect eats sardines. *The Suspect is superstitious. Appearance *The Suspect wears a striped shirt. Profile *The Suspect knows scuba diving. *The Suspect eats sardines. *The Suspect is superstitious. Appearance *The Suspect doesn't have any physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect knows scuba diving. *The Suspect eats sardines. *The Suspect is superstitious. Appearance *The Suspect doesn't have any physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect knows scuba diving. *The Suspect eats sardines. *The Suspect is superstitious. Appearance *The Suspect wears a striped shirt. Killer's Profile *The killer knows scuba diving. *The killer eats sardines. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a striped shirt. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast